Realidad incierta
by negruu120
Summary: Nuestro nigga favorito merecia contar su propia historia tambien no? El pasado incierto de Cleyton se revelara en esta pequenia pero apacionante historia
1. Chapter 1

_**Realidad incierta**_

_**P.O.V. de Cleyton**_

Otro dia aburrido como todos los dias, me levante a las 5 de la maniana como de costumbre para poder ducharme y arreglarme un poco antes de ir a la magnifica escuela publica de peaceville, por suerte tenia hoy 3 horas seguidas de historia y mi maestra esta tan vieja que se duerme en su propia clase.  
>Me duche escuchando musica de mis amigos de grojband y claro un poco de la de los newmans en secreto porque no esta nada mal en verdad.<p>

-Dejame salir... amar o morir... estoy listo para volver a sentir-cante lentamente hasta que me trabe y pare-Ah! mierda porque no puedo terminar esta cancion-dije molesto y golpenado aquella pared de loza con fuerza

Al pasar un rato logre porfin calmar mi ira y sali para ponerme a desayunar y luego arreglarme un poco para la escuela y evitar malos comentarios que da la gente si tan solo tienes un pelo fuera de lugar y lo peor del caso es que creen que no los escucho.

_**Fin del P.O.V de Cleyton**_

**_P.O.V de Corey _**

Como todas las manianas llegue a la escuela y lo primero que suelo ver es a Cleyton siendo perseguido por varios chicos que quieren retarlo a pelear para asi quitarle su titulo de ser el mas fuerte de toda la secundaria,titulo que el nunca de ser agobiante ser el aguantando a diario todo eso sin contar con las chicas que lo ven desde lo lejos pero ninguna se atreve a hablarle porque piensan que no estan a su nivel.  
>Como no habian llegado los demas me fui con el apesar de que estubiera media escuela detras suya<p>

-Hola hermano como estas?

-Bien y tu?, un momento, ya ya vallanse a la verga ustedes bola de metiches-dijo cleyton molesto por la actitud de la multitud

-Dia dificil no?

-Y que lo digas, vamos nos tocan tres horas de historia y quiero dormir un poco-respondio bostezando y estirandose por el cansancio

Al entrar a clases yo y Cleyton nos fuimos al fondo del salon para dormir un poco pero algo, o mas bien alguien nos interrumpio a mi y a mi amigo de nuestro descanzo.  
>Estaba alfrente de nosotros,Amy la exmejor amiga de Cleyton abrazandose con su nuevo mejor amigo.<p>

-Oye amigo estas bien?-pregunte preocupado porque conocia la historia que tuvieron esos dos antes, Clay no respondio, solo veia con ira a esos dos mientras apretaba sus punios que ya tenian varios moretones por sus ataques de ira y que claro no puede liberar aqui si no queria ser suspendido... en mis propios pensamientos hasta que el azote de la puerta me saco de ellos

-BUENOSDIASMAESTRAPERDONPORLLEGARTARDEPERO

-Tranquila Lanes esta dormida-interrumpi

-Para que me preocupo, oye Clay piensa rapido-dicho eso le lanzo su mochila la que atrapo sin problemas

-Y diganme, como esta seniorita personalidad?-dijo Laney refiriendose a Amy

-Con otro mejor amigo(ya van 3 esta semana)-respondi

-Por que hacen eso?-dijo Cleyton sin lavantar la cabeza del taburete-Por que la gente puede conocer a alguien y la semana decirles Te amo, talvez sea un anticuado pero se que solo le decimos te amo a una persona en la vida

Cleyton siempre a sido bueno en muchas cosas pero en lo que era mejor era para desaparecer, siempre que se sentia mal de alguna manera lograba escaparce y pasar desapersivido para poder hacer quien sabe que, el porque digo eso?Porque tan solo basto con voltearme un segundo y el ya no estaba en su silla, solo pude eschuchar el rechinido de la fuerza pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo se fue

_** Fin del P.O.V de Corey**_

-Perfecto, el dia siempre tiene que empeorar de alguna manera-dije con la cabeza baja y mis manos en mis bolsillos

Cuando sali del salon me fui a la sala del prefecto para pedir un pase de salida, basto solo con decir que tenia dolor de cabeza para poder irme

Cuando llegue a mi casa esperaba escuchar el sermon de mi madre preocupada por que su hijito se sentia mal,realmente era era apenas un bebe mi padre ya tenia otra mujer en secreto, mujer que segun el cumplia sus cumpli 6 nacio su hijo con la otra mujer y todo se me fue revelado, ahora a mis 15 anios tengo un medio hermano de 9 y otra de 3 anios que viven feliz e inocentemente criados por el sujeto que nunca me presto atencion y que ahora trata de dar mi madre desesperadamente para ver si puedo sacar una sonrisa que jamas le doy no solo por el rencor del abuso que me dio en el pasado sino tambien por su loca ambicion de hacerme feliz de maneras tontas pero a la vez tipicas de los adultos, creo que basta con decir que intento drogarme una vez para ver si reia o que siempre me la paso castigado porque no le doy un abrazo.  
>Como sea, es mi vida diaria<p>

_**P.O.V. de Laney **_

Terminaron las clases, los gemelos no asistieron porque fueron a Japon a visitar a unos familiares asi que me quede todo el dia con Corey

-Oye Core voy a casa de Clay me acompanias?

-Si claro, no te molesta que lleve a mi novia?

Corey comenzo a salir con una chica llamada Cristina desde hace ya bastante tiempo,al principio me senti destrozada porque sabia que en su corazon no estaba yo pero con el tiempo aprendi a llorar en silencio y a sanar mi corazon por mi sola

-No lo creo Core,creo que es momento de hablar seriamente con Cleyton, me preocupa su condicion,llega a diario con ojeras,ya casi no habla, llega a diario molesto o sumanete deprimido, algo debe estar pasandole... creo que mejor ire sola-dicho esto le di un beso en su mejilla para despedirme-Saludame a Cristina

_**Fin del P.O.V de Laney**_

Acostado, aburrido y deprimido, esas eran las palabras que me describian en ese se a vuelto aburrido desde que mi hermana se fue de la casa y me dejo solo con mi madre, nunca pense decir esto pero extranio nuestras peleas sin sentido,sin nada hacer me puse a entrenar un poco para despejar mi mente... que mentira mas grande,mi cuerpo esta conectado a mis emociones asi que lo unico que pasara es que me molestare aun mas, pero que mas da todo para pasar un rato

_**-Dos horas despues-**_

Estaba baniado en sudor y no paraba de jadear por el cansancio ademas de soltar pequenios gritos de vez en cuando,cada vez que soltaba un golpe gritaba de dolor porque hace unos momentos me habia roto los nudillos otravez, pero que mas da, el dolor solo es una practica para la muerte.

-Clay estas aqui?

-Uh?Laney eres tu?

-No soy tu abuela

-Que grasiosa, estoy en mi cuarto por si quieres venir

**_-En el cuarto-_**

-Entonces me diras?-pregunto Laney sin apuros

-Decirte que?

-Por que te fuiste de la escuela?

-Ya me conoces Lanes, si estoy aburrido simplemente me alejo

-Siempre haces eso...-susurro

-Perdon?-pregunte ya que no habia escuchado lo que habia dicho mi amiga

-POR QUE SIEMPRE NOS HACES ESTO!-grito exaltada-No somos tus amigos?-dijo poniendose triste

-Son mas que eso Lanes, ustedes son mi familia-respondi apenado

-Entonces por que no me quieres decir la razon, POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE GUARDARTE TODO MALDITA SEA!-grito exaltada denuevo

-POR QUE TENGO MIEDO ESTABIEN, TENGO MIEDO, miedo a perderlos... por eso es no les digo nada-dije poniendome triste denuevo como desde el principio

-Por favor Clay-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mia-Dejame ayudarte

-E-estas segura?-titubie

-Completamente-dijo sonriendo para subirme algo el animo

-Ahh me conocen desde hace un anio, saben lo de Amy, saben lo de mis padres pero... nunca e tenido el valor para decirles las cosas horribles que hice en mi era tan solo un ninio pasaba por una seria depresion, y no una depresion como la que todos dicen tener, estaba tan deprimido que el suicidio era mi mejor opcion y casi lo logre por mas de una ocacion pero siempre pasaba algo, no creas que mis padres intentaron detenerme ni mucho menos, ellos nisiquiera lo supieron, logre superarlo grasias a la ayuda de unos amigos que tampoco lo supieron, no hasta que abri mi bocota y se los confece como yo a ti ahora-dije con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de dolor

-C-clay no lo sabia,pero mirate, eres un chico fuerte, atractivo y

-Eso es lo unico que soy verdad?-interrumpi-Solo soy una cara bonita, por favor Lanes tu sabes tanto como yo que sin mi aspecto no seria nadie en la vida

-Eso no es cierto Cleyton

-Como que no-dije cada vez mas molesto-Crees que soy feliz asi?, crees que es facil saber que solo te ven como un monton de musculos sin pensamientos?, siempre que e tenido una relacion a sido por mi aspecto o como para tenerme de simple trofeo.(Ahora perdere a la unica familia que tengo)

Vi a Laney levantarce de la cama y mi corazon se quebro, en mi cabeza retumbaban voces que me gritaban sin cesar-ESTUPIDO-,y lo era, si tan solo hubiese aguantado el dolor mas mis ojos con muchisima fuerza porque no queria llorar, una brisa fria pasaba por mi piel y me llegaba hasta mi corazon que cada vez latia mas lento por la tristesa que estaba sufriendo, realmente naci para estar solo.  
>Me levante de la cama aun sin abrir los ojos pero no podia, abri mis ojos para ver que era y era Laney tomandome fuertemente de la mano sin intencion de soltarla, queria decirle que me dejara ir pero simplemente estaba sin palabras ya que se levanto y me beso,era mas dulce que la miel misma, me sentia en el paraiso con cada roce que tenian nuestros labios pero no podia sacar de mi mente aquellas antiguas relaciones que tuve que empezaron de la misma manera haci que en seco la detuve<p>

-Ya basta Laney, no tienes porque consolarme, mucho menos de esta manera-dije intentando no verla a los ojos

-Sabes Clay, estando dormido escuche como cantabas parte de una linda cancion, creo que ahora ya se como terminarla-dijo Laney sonriendo y haciendo que viera a sus ojos

_**No hay porque temer(version resumida)derechos reservados por negruu120 .3.**_

_**(Cleyton)**_  
>Dejame salir<p>

Amar o morir

Estoy listo para volver a sentir

Aquel calor dentro de mi

_**(Laney)**_  
>Para odiar al amor<p>

No existe alguna razon

Es un simple hecho sin explicacion

No hay porque guardar rencor

Hay que olvidar lo que ya paso

No hay porque temer

A aquel sentimiento que hace tu cuerpo mover

Dame solo una oportunidad

Y volveras a disfrutar

Del odio al amor

Solo una transicion

Olvidar lo que te causa pavor

Recononocer que ya no hay tiempo para el dolor

DEJAME SALIR(dejame salir)

Amar o morir

Estoy listo para volver a sentir

Aquel calor dentro de mi...

-(No puedo mas)-pense

Eso era todo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo las lagrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas pero esta vez mucho mas amargas que antes,por primera vez me sentia debil, vulnerable a cualquier burla que escuchara, menos mal que estaba solo con ella

-Shh shh tranquilo, puedes llorar, se que necesitas hacerlo...igual yo lo necesitaba-dijo Laney poniendome en su pecho llorando igual que yo solo que ella lloraba con una sonrisa mientras me acarisiaba la cabeza y me tarareaba una cancion para calmarme

-Bueno ya me viste llorar feliz-dije limpiandome las lagrimas sobrantes-Ahora que, se lo contaras a todo el mundo?-dije con un tono triste pero rencoroso

-Claro que les dire, les dire que el chico mas tierno de la escuela es mi nuevo novio-dijo sonriente

-(Perfecto, otra que quiere aprovecharse de mi, crei que Laney era diferente)-pense-Solo me usaras y me dejaras como las otras verdad?

-Claro que no Clay, por primera vez digo esto de verdad-se empieza a sonrojar-Te amo

Completamente sonrojado Laney me acerco para poder darme denuevo un beso que acepte con gusto, esta vez me sentia diferente, me sentia renovado como si nada hubiese que llegando a la escuela volverian la multitud de estupidos tratando de arruinarme, pero esta vez tengo a alguien a mi lado, alguien que esta vez si sera para siempre

-Te amo Laney, grasias por todo-dicho esto abraze a novia con todo el carinio que tenia guardado y que realmente merecia la nueva duenia de mi corazon

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tal, les gusto? diganme que si T.T<strong>_

_**Na mentira espero que les haya gustado chicos, dejen sus comentarios que tanto me alegran el dia y me dan ms fuerzas para escribir a diario**_

_**Bye, besos.3.**_


	2. Te perdonaria pero te tengo rencor

**P.O.V. de Laney 3 anios despues**

Han pasado ya tres anios desde que Clay y yo somos novios, estoy viviendo la mejor epoca de mi se a vuelto mejor en todos los aspectos, es super detallista, es mucho mas alegre, cada vez que me siento mal el sabe como hablarme para que me sienta mejor en un instante y hasta llora de vez en cuando realmente lo necesita

Claro que no todo es color de rosas en una relacion, al crecer ambos nos desarrollamos fisicamente y si creen que Clay ya tenia muchas admiradoras no tienen ni idea de la cantidad estupida de chicas que tiene detras de el debido al desarrollo de su cuerpo haciendo que los celos me invadan y me pelee con el pero... como dije yo igual creci, al estar con Cleyton tome mas confianza en mi misma y contando que mi cuerpo porfin crecio como debia haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo cuaso que muchos hombres anden detras mia provocando que mi novio se enfade conmigo por los celos y casi mate a los que intenten ponerme un dedo encima

Pero realmente no me importa, se que solo me ama a mi, que como lo se?, pues cada vez que me besa de sorpresa siento el mismo cosquilleo que senti en el momento en el que decidimos ser pareja y elegimos enfrentar al mundo como uno solo, cada beso sigue siendo igual de magico y dulce que el primero

Clay tiene un brillante futuro como compositor y co-representante de Grojband al igual que yo tengo un futuro como bajista de una banda camino al exito pero mi pareja incistio en que todos contando a Corey,Kin y Kon debiamos de terminar los estudios ya que nunca se sabe y como se que el quiere lo mejor para nosotros decidimos terminar nuestras carreras juntos en familia,como siempre lo desee

Ahora nos encontrabamos en el salon esperando al magnifico maestro que nos ayudara a cumplir un futuro en un mundo de mierda y como de costumbre prefirio quedarce en la sala de maestros donde comodamente decidio mandar al pobre jefe de la sociedad de alumnos para anunciar la tarea que nunca califica

-_**Chi-chicos, amigos**_-dijo el pobre muchacho asustado ante nuestra reaccion que en su mente sera mala_**-Estos son los ejercicios de hoy**_-dijo el jefe un poco mas confiado y comenzo a escribir las operaciones en el pizarron

Nadie prestaba atencion a los ejercicios,el salon era un desastre, como me encantaba,y como siempre se formaron grupos de manera instantanea, habian algunos que platicaban de manera cayada, otros practicamente gritaban a la par que otros los cayaban por el fastidio y luego estabamos nosotros, bueno Clay y yo ya que Corey esta bailando sin camisa en el taburete del maestro mientras Kin y Kon estan gritando a su lado

_**-Oye amor-**_me dijo Cleyton-_**Recuerdas este estupido grupo que hicieron en Peacebook?**_

-_**Si, no se ni porque los sigues**_-respondi viendo directamente a sus ojos cafes

-_**Esque aveses es divertido jeje**_-exclamo nervioso

-_**Como sea, por que lo mencionas?**_

-_**Mira esto**_-dijo poniendose serio-_**Estan hablando de ti**_

**Laney "Brown" Penn**

**Cuerpo-70 %**

**Puta-100%**

**Atractivo-50%**

**La zorra aun sigue con Cleyton Brown,aun no puedo creer que la muy puta haya terminado con Corey y se aprovecho de Cleyton para volverlo su novio y peor aun lo utiliza para obtener cosas de creo que hayan olvidado el oso de peluche de tres metros con ese hermoso poema o el bajo grabado que le dio en su aniversario que es el que utiliza actualmente en los conciertos en donde no canta porque su voz es una mierda**

**Corney forever bitches**

**Realidades Peaceville fuera;)**

_**-No me lo puedo creer-**_dije molesta y apretando mis dientes con fuerza para no maldecir al aire_**-Corey y yo nunca fuimos nada**_

-_**Lo se tranquila,mira**_-dijo mi novio mas calmado que yo mostrando su telefono-_**Fue hace un mes no les hagas caso**_-exclamo sonriente como de costumbre mientras acariciaba mi cabello

Cleyton como de costumbre hizo de todo para que sonriera y lo logro como siempre, estabamos a centimetros de besarnos hasta que un zumbido proveniente de su celular nos corto el rollo, me quede sin beso

-**_Aaah que quieren?_**-se pregunto el pelinegro a si mismo viendo con furia a su telefono-_**Me quiero morir...**_

-_**Que paso cielo?**_-le pregunte con curiosidad

-_**Mira...**_

**Cleyton Brown "Penn"**

**Cuerpo-100%**

**Zorro-70%**

**Atractivo-80%**

**No entiendo como uno de los chicos mas codiciados de la preparatoria sigue con una cualquiera como Laney Penn, pero tranquilos dicen los vientos que su exnovia Amy Irons entrara al establecimiento y si tenemos suerte estara en el mismo grupo que Cleyton o mejor conocido como Clay recapacite y se de cuenta que su verdadero amor es Amy**

**O quien sabe talvez termine con esa zorra y ande denuevo de caceria y si hay suerte talvez este con su servidora**

**Realidades Peaceville fuera;)**

Realmente me alarme al terminar de leer eso, se que Clay es muy calmado pero cuando se trata de Amy enfurece y como no quiero ver cabezas rodar decidi calmarlo lo mas rapido posible

_**-Mi amor, se que tu nunca fuiste novio de esa tipa y se tambien que tu nunca me dejaria**_s-le dije intentando calmarlo, gracias al cielo funciono

-_**Aahh**_-suspiro_**-No me puedo molestar contigo preciosa-**_exclamo Cleyton volviendo a mostrar su linda sonrisa

Clay se comenzo a acercar a mi denuevo con intenciones de besarme, teniamos a Corey silbandonos para fastidiar pero no le hicimos caso alguno asi que continue con lo mio, estaba a milimetros de sus dulces labios y ya comenzaba a sentir el calor que emanaba de como de costumbre alguien abrio la puerta de repente y nos interrumpio

-_**Carajo**_-dije molesta,deben estar de broma-_**Por que mierda se esfuerzan en que no bese a mi novio**_

Vi a Cleyton con los ojos congelados hacia el frente, chasquee mis dedos enfrente de su cara para ver si reaccionba pero nada haci que sin mas dirigi mi mirada hasta donde veia el, que dios nos salve...Amy estaba alfrente de nosotros...denuevo

Estaba de impactada que el, no me movia pero si miraba y escuchaba todo a mi alrededor,ella se dirijia hasta nosotros lentamente y con una sonrisa que siendo cincera no sabia si era falsa o verdaderamente estaba feliz de ver a Cleyton

-_**Oh no**_-exclamo reaccionando al tenerla a un metro de distancia-_**Dice mi mama que siempre no**_-dijo y salto de su silla e hizo lo mas logico que se le vino a la cabeza...saltar por la ventana

-_**Que le sucede**_?-pregunto la rubia

-_**Carajo**_-dije rapidamente y segui el camino de mi novio-_**Até amanhã**_-dije antes de salir por la misma ventana

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

Estaba sola con Cleyton en el garaje ya que nos escapamos de la escuela a primera hora, detodos modos una falta no nos hara danio

Como no buscabamos que hacer Clay se puso a cantar derrepente

**Hoy te voy a contar lo que es mi realidad**

**alegrias sin igual**

**gente a cual amar**

**si tu deseas a esta vida entrar**

**te voy a enseniar a como ser igual**

**sonrie a diario**

**el mundo esta en tus manos**

**el tiempo avanza**

**la pesadilla acaba**

**si quieres llora**

**nadie te cuestiona**

**abre tu mente**

**y deja que todos entren**

**muestra tu belleza**

**la que siempre as tenido preza**

**eres igual a mi**

**y yo soy igual a ti**

**aprende a vivir**

**tu solo tienes que seguir**

**no tengas miedo**

**olvida lo que es el pensamiento**

**sal de tu carcel**

**y vive lo que tienes por delante**

-_**No estubo mal**_-lo felicite sonriendole

-_**Eso pasa cuando cantas algo sin pensar jeje**_-dijo Clay devolviendome una sonrisa tambien-_**Haaa-**_bostezo con cansancio el pelinegro

**_-Aun tienes suenio verdad?_**

-_**Si...**_-me respondio con los ojos entrecerrados

Lleve a mi novio que ya casi se caia por el cansancio al amplio sofa que teniamos en el garaje, se recosto o mejor dicho se dejo caer en el sofa quedando en una posicion comoda,bueno comoda para el, le dije que se moviera un poco hacia un lado a lo que el me hizo caso y me recoste a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho de su calido cuerpo

Sus latidos eran como un arrullo,Clay aguanto el suenio y disfruto conmigo aquel lindo momento que no teniamos desde hace tiempo,lo mire a sus brillantes ojos cafes y le sonrei sonrojada cosa que a el le encantaba ver,llevo su mano hacia mi cabeza y comenzo a acariciarla con carinio durante horas hasta que finalmente caimos dormidos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros

Al dormirme comenze a soniar que

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Desperte al mismo tiempo que mi novio por la luz proveniente de la casa de Corey, lo que significaba dos cosas, una,o Corey o Trina llegaron o mi madre se preocupo y descubrio que no estaba en la escuela,pofavor que sea la ver a la persona me calme,gracias al cielo solo era Corey

-_**Hola chicos-**_dijo el peliazul con calma que estaba cerrando la puerta de su casa con llave_**-Interrumpo algo?**_-replico con el mismo semblante

-Me levanto de un salto de aquel sillon-_**N-no jeje**_-respondi sumamente sonrojada por la posicion en la que nos encontro

-_**Estabamos duermiendo juntos en el sofa**_-dijo Cleyton con confianza y sonriendo de lado-_**No es asi bonita?-**_dijo pelliscando mi tracero en forma burla

-_**O-oye**_-dije completamente sonrojada-_**No me toques ahi**_-dije poniendo ambas manos detras de mi tracero

-_**Bien...-**_dijo Corey con incomodidad en respuesta a nuestra actitud

-_**Que haces aqui Core?**_-le pregunte con ingenuidad

-_**Es mi casa no?**_-dijo con sarcasmo_**-Ademas, yo tambien les quiero preguntar hacen en mi casa a las 10 de la noche?**_

-_**MIERDA-**_dije realmente asustada ya que seguramente mi madre me mataria-_**Lo siento chicos tengo que irme o si no mi madre me dejara debajo de un puente**_

-_**Espera Lanes**_-dijo Corey antes de que saliera-_**Necesito que me hagas un favor**_

_**-Que sea rapido**_

_**-Puedes cuidar mi casa esta noche?**_

_**-Por que?**_

_**-Pues mis papas se fueron de viaje con mis tios y Trina esta en el psiquiatra haci que queria aprovechar para ir a casa de Cristina que por suerte tambien esta sola hoy-**_explico Corey detenidamente-_**Si quieres Clay puede quedarce tambien**_

_**-Claro, me encantaria**_-dije alegre por la gran propuesta que Corey me dio-**_Pero...-_**dije con la cabeza baja-_**No creo que mi mama me deje, ademas ya debe de estar preocupada**_

-_**Tranquila, de eso me encargo yo**_-exclamo mi mejor amigo y se fue a la cocina para tomar el telefono

Corey hablo por telefono con mi mama por varios minutos, estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que no sabia como podia reaccionar mi madre al saber que falte hoy o peor aun,no se como reaccionara al saber que me pase de la hora limite

Cuando Corey termino de hablar se acerco a un paso agobiantemente lento para mis ojos hasta que llego al sillon en donde estaba Cleyton abrazandome por el cuello

-_**Que te dijo?**_-le pregunte mordisqueandome la unias por el nerviosismo

-_**Dijo que esta bien y que si te fuiste de clases temprano es porque realmente te paso algo**_-respondio Corey con naturalidad

-_**Como es posible que no se alarmo?**_-dije sorprendida por la declaracion de mi madre

-_**No se, la escuche algo ebria la verdad**_

_**-Ah, eso explica todo**_

_**-Bueno chicos les encargo la casa**_-dijo mi mejor amigo que se estaba poniendo una chaqueta por el frio que habia fuera-_**Ah por cierto**_-exclamo Corey y se puso un lado de Clay y le susurro algo que no escuche-_**Hermano no me importa que hagan en la casa pero te juro que te mato si veo manchadas mis sabanas entendido?**_

_**-S-si-**_respondio el pelinegro algo sonrojado

-_**(Que le habra dicho?)**_-pense

_**-Adios-**_dijo Corey saliendo por la puerta

_**-Crees poder quedarte Clay?**_-le pregunte algo sonrojada

-_**Claro,mi hermana ya debe de estar en el departamento**_-respondio mostrando sus blanca dentadura con una sonrisa

Ambos subimos al cuarto de Corey ya que ahi tenia clima,al entrar me puse una pijama que deje ahi por si se nos ocurria hacer una pijamada de repente como en los viejos tiempo y mi novio se puso un pans de Corey y se quedo sin camisa

-_**Que quieres hacer ahora?**_-pregunto Clay

_**-No se,quieres hablar con alguien?**_

**_-Claro_**-respondio tranquilamente

Tomamos la laptop de Corey y entramos a Swipe pero lamentablemente no habia nadie conectado

_**-Y si le hablamos a Carrie**_-dijo el pelinegro

_**-Como es que hablas con ella?**_-le pregunte algo celosa y molesta

-_**Jeje esque digamos que tengo un pequenio trato con ella**_-respondio nervioso

-_**Que clase de trato?**_-le volvi a preguntar casi con ganas de asesinarlo

-_**Aveces me contrata para escribirle alguna de sus canciones**_-exclamo Cleyton algo asustado por mi actitud-_**No me mates**_-dijo cubriendose la cara con una almohada

-_**Tienes tres segundos para explicarme por que**_-dije tomando una gran cantidad de aire para controlar un poco mi ira

-_**Ahh**_-exclamo fastidiado-_**Necesio el dinero para pagar la renta del departamento ok,aveces no me alcanza con el dinero que estudes me dan por las canciones-**_dijo molestandose conmigo

-**_(Perfecto, ya la regue)_**-pense

Habia provocado que Clay se enfadara conmigo por mi tonto ataque de celos, el problema es que como casi nunca se enfada no se que hacer para que se le pase,tendre que tragarme mi orgullo y dejar que hable con Carrie

-Cierro mis ojos con fuerza-_**Bien tu ganas, hablale**_

Cleyton escribio su numero en la computadora y se escucho un bip al momento de marcar, el tono de marcado retumbo por el cuarto por unos segundos hasta que paro y mostro en la pantalla a una chica de cabellos azules como la lapislazuli y con un piercing en su labio inferior vestida con una blusa de tirantes escotada como pijama

-_**Hola guapa**_-saludo mi novio a la chica

-(_**Por que tiene que ser tan lindo con todas!**_)-pense

_**-Hola guapo**_-le devolvio el saludo y le guinio un ojo

-_**(La voy a matar!)**_-pense

-_**Interrumpo algo?**_-pregunto Carrie sonriendo picaramente

-_**Por que todos dicen eso ash**_-me queje y me tire de espaldas a la cama

-Toma la laptop y se acuesta alado mio-_**Nada Care por que preguntas?-**_pregunto el pelinegro inocentemente

-_**Pues estan solos en un cuarto y estas semidesnudo denuevo**_

_**-COMO QUE DENUEVO!-**_grite ardiendo de los celos

Estaba apunto de explotar, apunto de golpear al tonto que tengo como novio y de lanzar la computadora por la ventada pero unos labios que se postraron en los mios me detuvieron,aun molesta intente aparta a Clay ya que no estaba de humor para un beso y mucho menos con esa tipa viendonos pero mi pareja no se detuvo, mas bien comenzo a darle mas intencidad,lentamente comenze a cerrar mis ojos hasta tenerlos completamente cerrados y como si fuera algo involuntario lleve mis brazos a su cuello y acaricie su suave cabello negro como la noche, el beso fue tan apacionado que mordio mi labio con fuerza a lo que yo a respuesta del placentero dolor aranie la espalda de mi novio,despues de unos minutos el aire me comenzaba a faltar hasta que me separe por falta de el y cai cansada a la cama y como ya estaba cansada me dormi a los pocos segundos

_**P.O.V de Cleyton**_

-_**Ya?**_-pregunto una chica de pelo azul desde la pantalla que ya se veia bastante aburrida

-_**Ya jaja**_-respondio Cleyton

-_**Oie escuche los rumores, entonces Amy volvio a tu vida no es cierto?**_-pregunto Carrie con pena

_**-Haa...si, crei que podria escaparme del pasado**_

_**-Todos lo hemos intentado alguna vez Clay**_

_**-Lo se, lo se-**_exclame algo pensativo

-_**Y como te va con Laney?**_-pregunto Carrie para cambiar de tema-_**Se ve que la dejaste agotada jaja-**_dijo senialando a una Laney dormida con tranquilidad

-_**Realmente bien-**_le repondi sonriente-_**Tuve mucha suerte no crees?**_

-_**Seguro que si**_-respondio con cinseridad

-_**Y eso que aun no tienes novio Care?**_-le pregunte viendola picaramente

-Se sonroja derrepente-_**N-no se de que hablas-**_respondio mientras ponia su cara en una almohada para ocultar sus mejillas tintadas en rojo

-_**Jajajajaja no te hagas dime**_

-_**Ahh**_-suspiro algo deprimida_**-Aveces es dificil el amor no crees?**_

_**-Por que lo dices?**_

_**-Es extranio, se que soy hermosa**_

-_**Humildad jajaja**_-interrumpi

-_**Idiota...,como decia,se que soy hermosa y todo eso pero por alguna razon los chicos no se interesan en mi**_-dijo con tristesa-_**Clay se cincero, soy molesta o algo?**_

-_**Para nada-**_respondi y le sonrei

-_**ENTONCES POR QUE NADIE SE FIJA EN MI**_-grito, pude notar como sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimar

-Respiro hondo-_**Las cosas nunca son faciles Care, yo tuve el mismo problema hace tiempo y mirame ahora,soy muy feliz junto a Laney**_

-_**Pero ese eres tu Clay, yo soy muy diferente**_

_**-Claro que no,Carrie eres hermosa pero eso no significa que muchos hombres gusten de ti,mirame a mi, tu me pareces hermosa pero no me gustas**_

_**-No entiendo**_-dijo sonrojada por el piropo

_**-Care...algun dia alguien se enamorara de ti lo se, no importa cuando, no importa donde lo que importa es que cuando tu-**_dije tranquilamente y lleve mi dedo a donde esta su corazon-_**Te enamores sea para siempre y no por un simple juego,no por un "es que no quiero que se sienta triste",todos Care y repito todos sufrimos esto algun momento,tu solo que con el tiempo el viento limpie tu camino**_

_**-Sigues impresionandome Clay,no se como lo haces y como rayos siempre puedes juntar las palabras correctas,no tienes ni idea de lo liberada que me siento cada vez que canto una cancion que tu escribes, eres un gran amigo**_

_**-Gracias Care, ademas, cualquier peso que tengas siempre puede ser descargado con palabras, pero claro,no es malo descargarte fisicamente de vez en cuando-**_dije mostrando mis nudillos vendados como casi todos los dias

-_**Eres un gran amigo-**_dijo Carrie y me sonrio ampliamente-_**Te puedo aconsejar algo tambien?**_

-_**Si, de que se trata?**_

_**-Intenta solucionar las cosas con Amy, el pasado siempre volvera pero tu sabras si quieres volver a uir para que te encuentre mas tarde o afrontarlo y aceptarlo**_

_**-Lo intentare Care**_-dije sin mucho animo ante eso

-_**Sonrie Cleyton vamos**_-dijo Carrie y sonrio mucho...mucho

-Sonrio_**-Jaja estabien linda, te amo**_

-_**Crei que solo amabas a Laney jajaja**_

-_**Claro que si**_-respondi-_**Pero igual amo a todas las personas que me hacen sentir bien**_

**_-Te_ amo Clay besos**

**-Bye**

Termine de despedirme de Carrie y cerre la laptop para luego acentarla en el suelo,me voltee a donde estaba Laney y vi que se estaba cayendo de la cama haci que la cargue en mis brazos como la princesa que era,al tenerla en mis brazos me fije en su rostro y me di cuenta de que habia cambiado, estaba sonriendo,me alegre por dentro y me recoste en la cama,Laney estaba encima mio y se acomodo en mi pecho, pase mis brazos por su cintura abrazandola y puse mi rostro en su perfumado cabello que ironicamente olia a fresas,la posicion era talvez la mas comoda y placentera que haya sentido alguna vez en mi vida pero lo que dijo Carrie aun retumbaba en mi cabeza,es facil de decir pero no estoy seguro que pueda perdonarla,como sea necesito pensarlo mas.

Milagrosamente despues de horas logre conciliar el sueno por un tiempo

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Desperte y vi que no habia nadie a mi lado pero no me alarme,me lave la cara y baje por las escaleras para encontrarme con Laney cocinando lo que se veia como un delicioso desayuno haci que corri una silla y me sente en un extremo de la pequenia mesa para dos a esperar a que Laney terminara de cocinar

-_**Buenos dias corazon**_-dijo la pelirroja mas feliz de lo normal y me beso en la mejilla

-_**Buenos dias**_-dije secamente

-Sirve dos platos-_**Que pasa amor?dormiste bien?-**_me pregunto con preocupacion

-_**Si, algo asi**_-respondi tomando su mano-_**Carrie me dejo pensando**_

_**-(Carajo, por que no me quede escuchando)Que te dijo esa?**_-pregunto Laney que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tener otro ataque de celos

_**-Me aconsejo que perdonara a Amy...**_

_**-(Esa chica, nunca se que decir cuando se trata de ella)**_

Comimos todo el delicioso desayuno en silencio, ninguno sabia que decir, ambos nos quedamos pensando en como responderle a el otro

**-2 meses despues-**

El tiempo paso de manera tortuosa para mi y para mi chica, Amy cada dia se volvia mas y mas conocida, tanto que Corey y los gemelos se volvieron amigos suyos, cada dia se nos volvia mas dificil evitarla pero para cerrar con broche de oro Corey la invito a el ensayo de hoy

**(Pequenio spoiler de nueva cancion:B)**

_**E vuelto,e vuelto...por que nunca me fui...**_

-_**KIAAAAA,OMG OMG OMG**_-grito la rubia emocionada al terminar la cancion-_**Eso fue hermoso...y triste, como le haces para escribir esas letras Corey?**_

-_**Eh?**_-pregunto corey extraniado por la pregunta de la chica-Yo no la escribi

-_**Y quien fue?**_

-_**Fue Cleyton**_-respondio Corey que me senialo, estaba sentado en el sillon que estaba enfrente del escenario donde cordino como debe ser cantada la cancion

-_**Cleyton?**_

-_**Si, fue el-**_respondio Laney indeferente_**-Al parecer no lo conociste bien**_-dijo para luego abrazarme por el cuello

-_**Claro...-**_dijo incomoda**_-Bueno chicos me encanto el ensayo los veo luego_**

-_**Hermano no puede ser que no le hables a Amy**_-dijo Corey molesto al ver que ignore a su querida amiga

-_**Ahh tengo mis motivos-**_exclame indiferente, no me importaba si el la quisiera, yo no quiero saber nada de ella

-_**Te lo digo encerio Clay**_-exclamo el peliazul amenazantemente-_**Recuerda que me debes un favor**_

-**_Lo pensare_**

-_**Bueno, me ire a casa de Cristina,le prometi llevarla al cine hoy**_

-_**Que piensas?**_-le pregunte a mi novia cuando Corey ser fue

-_**Pienso que sabras que hacer-**_dijo Laney sentance en mis piernas-_**Tu corazon es puro y siempre te dara las respuestas, es por eso que me enamore de ti**_-exclamo sonrojanse a lo ultimo a mas no poder

-_**Eres increible Laney**_

-_**Te amo**_-dijo la pelirroja melosamente

-_**Yo no te amo...yo te necesito**_-le dije igual de meloso que ella y le di un pequenio beso_**-Bueno, a trabajar**_

Me sente en la mesa por unos 40 minutos recordanto todo lo que pase con Amy, desde lo bueno hasta lo malo para encontrar aquel sentimiento que hiciera que las palabras fluyan en mi cabeza y se plasmen en el papel para luego ser expresadas con la voz

Cuando la inspiracion llego escribi un pequenio pero expresivo texto

**(Otro pequenio spoiler:B)**

_**Te miro llorar**_

_**Me haces sentir mal**_

_**Ya no quieres ni hablar**_

_**Ya no soy especial**_

_**Me quiero cincerar**_

_**Apagar el televizor y volver a comenza**_

_**El cielo poder tocar**_

_**Y en la muerte poderte acompaniar**_

-_**Perfecto**_-dije complacido al verlo listo

Sali de la casa lo mas rapido que pude y compre los materiales para hacer un regalo para reconcialiarme con Amy, al llegar a la casa le hice un cartel inmenso de color mora, su favorito, con un texto igual de expresivo pero no tan profundo, un oso de peluche con un corazon en el estomago que decia-Lo siento-con una cara triste y la rosa mas roja que me encontre en la floristeria

-_**Que opinas**_?-le pregunte a mi novia mostrandole el regalo

-_**(Opino que si vuelves a hacerle algo asi de bonito a otra chica juro que te cortare los $ %# #% )**_-pense-_**Me gusta**_-exclamo la pelirroja con la sonrisa forzada mas real que tenia

-_**Bien**_-dije con alegria y me fui del garaje

-_**Ja, estas loco si crees que te dejare solo con esa tipa**_-exclamo Laney al momento que me fui haci que no la escuche

-**Unos minutos mas tarde-**

Me dirijia hacia al parque en donde supuestamente me encontraria con Amy,le estaba prestando mas atencion a mi telefono que al camino ,tanto que no me di cuenta de que Laney me estaba siguiendo haci que tecnicamente segui caminando a ciegas hasta que vi unos pies de mujer enfrente mio y pare en seco para no chocar contra ella, al alzar la mirada me percate que era Amy que estaba en medio de varios chicos de la escuela

-_**Amm hola Ame's**_-salude algo nerviso al tener a tanta gente cerca mio

_**-Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas haci idiota jajaja**_-exclamo la rubia que se estaba burlando de mi

-_**Que rayos te sucede?**_-le pregunte angustiado por su repentino cambio de actitud

-_**Nada que te importe,que es esto?**_-pregunto arrebatandome de mis manos el ragalo que queria darle-_**Awww entonces no era broma, el gran Cleyton Browm es un** **poeta,ja menudo marica jajajajaja**_-rio la rubia a lo que todos los sujetos la siguieron

-_**QUE MIERDA TE PASA!**_-grite enfurecido por el descaro de la chica

-_**Tranquilo Clay**_-dijo la rubio cinicamente y con una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja-_**No te molestarias con tu mejor amiga verdad?jajajaja**_

-_**TU NO**_

-_**YO NO QUE**_-interrumpio-_**Por favor Cleyton deja de fingir que eres fuerte, no eres nada, recuerdas cuando eramos ninios no?,recuerdas cuando llegabas con las manos quemadas por las quemaduras del cigarrillo de tu padre?,recuerdas cuando enloquecia a causa de las drogas y te golpeaba?Por que crees que te deje, estaba arta de que adiario llegaras llorando como el bebe que eres**_

-_**CALLATE!**_-le grite cayendo de rodillas y con las manos en mis orejas, no queria escucharla

_**-NO LO VEZ?INTENTASTE ESCAPAR DE TU PASADO Y MIRA COMO ACABABASTE, VOLVI Y AHORA TE LO QUITARE TODO**_-grito igual de fuerte que yo empujandome para que cayera completamente al suelo

Estaba destrozado por las palabras de mi exmejor amiga, estaba llorando sin control al igual que el cielo que comenzo a llover mientras abrazaba mi abdomen, no escuchaba nada, no sentia nada mas que el dolor del recuerdo

-_**Jaja**_-rio-_**Esto es lo que necesitaba-**_exclamo la rubia que saco una camara-_**Muy bien amigos de Realidades Peaceville bienvenidos a una transmicion en vivo de el mejor** **chisme de todos, solo miren esto**_-dijo Amy hacia la camara con la que me apunto-_**Cleyton Brown se encuentra llorando como un bebe jajaja,y... se que muchos** **disfrutaran esto, estos chicos que tengo detras mio-**_exclamo volteando la camara a los chicos que los acompaniaban-_**Eran los mas fuertes antes de que** **Cleyton llegara asi que ellos se vengaran ahora, y esto es un mensaje para los que lo quisieron**_-dijo fijando la camara a su rostro-_**Quieron que se den cuenta que** **solo con palabras es posible romper piedras y espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque...no creo que sobreviva**_-exclamo sonriendo macabramente a la camara para luego volterla hacia donde me encontraba

**P.O.V. de Laney**

Estaba congelada por el temor, mi peor pesadilla se habia vuelto realidad,vi como mi novio se encontraba indefenso denuevo pero estavez no estaba a salvo, ahora se encontraba tirado en el pavimento en medio de la lluvia con un monton de sujetos que intentaran hacerle danio,incluso matarlo

_**-(No, debo hacer algo)**_-pense

Mire a todos lados para buscar algo para defender al amor de mi vida,por mi suerte me encontre con una rama muy gruesa y que tenia puas, sin pensar mas sali de mi escondite con la rama,corri a gran velocidad hastad donde se encontraban los agresores y golpee directamente en el rostro muy cerca de la cuenca de su ojo al primer sujeto que me encontre, el tipo comenzo a sangrar y enfurecido como acto de venganza me tomo del hombro y me golpeo con una fuerza descomunial haciendo que cayera al suelo indefenza

Sabiendo que no podia rendirme por un simple golpe adolorida me intente levantar lo mas rapido que pude pero un fuerte pisoton en mi abdomen me lo evito haciendo que me estapara en el suelo con mas fuerza, senti como las piedras que habian ahi se incrustaban en mi espalda

_**-AAAAAAAAHH**_-gemi de dolor

Comenzo a salir un hilo de sangre por mi boca,mis lagrimas salian con impetu de mis ojos,no por el dolor fisico que me causo aquella pisada sino porque moriria sabiendo que no logre defender a la razon de mi vida, con mis pocas fuerzas que me quedaban tome la mano de Cleyton que estaba alado mio y la tome con fuerza esperando el segundo ataque que acarbaria con mi vida de una vez por todas

**P.O.V. de Cleyton**

Seguia clavado en mi dolor, senti una delicada mano sobre la mia y volvi al mundo real, quede horrorizado al ver como la sangre de Laney corria por su boca, fue tanto mi horror que me quede congelado lo que le dio tiempo al sujeto para volver acertarle un pisoton a Laney

_**-AAAAAAH**_-grito la pelirroja mucho mas fuerte que la primera vez-_**Aaah...ah**_-gimio Laney haciendo que volviera a mis casillas,vi como el brillo desaparecia de sus ojos que se cerraron lentamente

Mi tristesa se incremento un millar de veces mas que antes pero solo por un momento, ya queahora la tristesa se habia vuelto ira,queria venganza

-_**NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO-**_grite multiples veces mientras golpeaba con fuerza el pabimento

El tipo estaba a punto de pisar la delicada cabeza de mi novia simplemente por gusto propio rapidamente detube su pie con una mano

Mire al sujeto con odio, mis ojos estaban completamente secos y rojos por la ira,el sujeto se tambaleo por el miedo, apreveche esos segundos y con una fuerza sobrehumana levante su pie e hice que el sujeto se elevara un poco del suelo, ya en el aire le acerte un golpee en su cara que hizo que regresara al suelo con fuerza y se golpeara la cabeza dejandolo inconciente

_**-GRAAAAAAAAAAAA**_-rugi enfurecido mientras rompia mi camiza con fuerza, tanta fuerza que hasta me hice danio a mi mismo

Es como si la ira hubiese extinguido cualquier rastro de mi consiencia, de mi capacidad para sentir dolor, pero sobre todo de mi capacidad para sentir piedad, era tan grande que hasta descargue una pequenia parte de ella en mi mismo, ingerte mis unias en mi piel y me desgarre parte de mi pecho quedanto una marca en forma de equis de la que emanaba mi sangre

-_**Mierda**_-dijo la rubia algo asustada por en lo que me habia convertido-_**Que esperan idiotas, a por el**_

Al decir eso 6 de los 7 sujetos corrieron hacia mi, en cambio el septimo solo se quedo viendonos con confianza, como si supiera como acabarian,los tipos hicieron un circulo alrededor mio con intenciones de acorralarme, al momento de hacer el pequenio circulo uno se me acerco confiado

_**-Ja, no sera tan dificil**_

Al momento de terminar la oracion el sujeto lanzo un primer golpe dirijido a mi cara,a centimetros de ella detube el golpe con mi mano con una facilidad perturbadora, aquel estaba nerviso al ver que no lo soltaba haci que dirigio su segunda mano denuevo hacia mi cara pero lamentablemente para el termino de la misma manera, al tenerlo tomado de ambas manos lo acerque hacia mi con brusquedad y le golpee con mi rodilla de manera brutal en su abdomen lo que hizo que tomara sus rodillas con sus manos,jadeando por la falta de aire que le saque con el ataque, al tener su cabeza tan abajo lo levante con un gancho en su cara hasta que quedo a mi altura denuevo y poder darle un cabezaso para que quedara aturdido y por ultimo tumparlo al suelo con un siemple golpe en su nariz

Sus companieros estaban pasmados al ver como derrote a su amigo con tanta facilidad haci que con intento desesperado otro de ellos se me acerco corriendo y gritando-_**Hijo** **de puta**_-Con el punio levantado, al ver la estupides que cometio corri igual hacia el y con la velocidad que llebaba salte hacia alfrente suyo y lo patee con ambos pies justamente en su pecho haciendo que cayera con brusquedad al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza con fuerza dejandolo fuera de combate

Esta vez mas asustados que confiados se me acercaron todos a la vez, como estaba atento a ellos no me di cuenta que uno logro escabullirce por un lado mio y como no sabia que estaba ahi logro tomarme por la espalda reteniendome,sus amigos rieron al ver que no podia moverme haci que comenzaron a golpearme una y otra sin seniales de querer parar,despues de un tiempo de estarme golpeando uno de ellos tomo el palo con el que Laney los golpee y lo dirigio hacia mi cabeza, reaccione de repente como si hubiese volvido de la muerte y baje mi cabeza lo mas que pude para esquivar el ataque que termino en la cabeza de su companiero dejandome a mi libre y a el inconsiente

El sujeto intento golpearme denuevo con aquel objeto contundente pero lo evite entreponiendo mi brazo,mi brazo comenzo a sangrar pero sin que le preste atencion tome el palo y se lo arrebate de las manos, apunte y lo lanze lo mas fuerte que pude hacia otro que cayo inconsiente al igual que sus companieros al recibir el golpe directamente en su boca

Me estaba comenzando a artar al igual que ellos asi que se lanzaron encontra mia,el que vino por la derecho me intento golpear en mis costados pero lo evite bajando su brazo con la palma de mi mano y por la velocidad en que lo hice se tropezo hacia alfrente y dirigi su cabeza hacia el suelo donde se estampo su cara mientras que el otro intento tumbarme al piso con una patada a raz de suelo, al ver que su pierna se acercaba a una velocidad riesgosa salte y cuando estaba encima suyo me deje caer lo mas fuerte que pude y lo patee en su femur rompiendole la pierna haciendo que gritara por el dolor que fue callado momentos despues por una patada mia que lo dejo inconsiente

-_**Eso es todo?**_-pregunte aun con mi semblante enfurecido

-_**No aun**_-dijo Amy con frialdad-_**Aun queda Thomas**_

Al momento de escuchar su nombre sonriei de lado, aquel sujeto era el unico de toda la escuela que su fuerza era igual a la mia

_**-Esto sera divertido**_-exclamo el wero con sencilles

-_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_-grite

**_-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_**-grito aquel

Corrimos a la misma velocidad hacia el otro, lanzamos un punietazo con todas nuestas fuerzas hacia nuestros rostros pero fueron parados ya que nuestas manos tenian la misma trallectoria,rapidamente diriji mi otra mano pero igualmente fue parada por la suya ya que igual tomo la misma trayectoria que yo

_**-(Mierda, si que es igual a mi)**_-pense

Nos veiamos con odio mientras respirabamos mostrando nuestras dentaduras que estaban fuertemente apretadas hasta que al mismo tiempo nos golpeamos con nuestras cabezas pero al saber que no podiamos parar lo hicimos multiples veces hasta que por el cansancio reposamos nuestra frente sangrante junto a la del otro

Como ultimo recurso aquel entrelazo sus dedos contra los mios y comenzo a someterme, estaba tan cansado por la pelea anterior que el logro acerme caer despues de un rato, al momento en el que mi espalda toco el suelo sonriei confiadamente, aquel habia cometido un error fatal,cuando mi espalda rozo el suelo lleve mis piernas hacia su estomago y lo impulse hacia detras mio cayendo y quedando bocabajo, me reincorpore rapidamente y corri hacia el que estaba completamente indefenzo,aquel logro darce le vuelta solo para darce cuenta que salte para aplastar su cabeza haci que lo logro esquivar,al momento de que lo esquivo me eche encima suyo y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en su pecho, estaba arto de juegos haci que lo tome su cabeza y le di un ultimo golpe directamente en su sien dejandolo porfin inconsiente

La rubia que habia dejado caer la camara desde un principio por el temor se acerco hacia mi

-**_Yo nunca pierdo_**-dijo Amy que tenia tomada la vara para golpearme en mi rostro pero no pudo ya que una chica de cabellos azules la noqueo golpeandola en la nuca

-_**JA, toma eso perra**_-se burlo Carrie

Sonrei al ver como mi amigame habia salvado la vida pero mi sonrisa desaparecio al recordar a Laney,me diriji lo mas rapido que pude hacia donde se encontraba

-_**Laney**_-dije angustiado-_**LANEY POR FAVOR RESPONDE**_-grite al ver como mi Laney no se movia-_**Porfavor Lanes**_-dije y comenze a llorar en su frio cuello-_**Te amo**_

El cielo lloraba conmigo, habia perdido a la unica persona con la que pude abrir mi corazon...

**P.O.V. de Laney**

_**-CLAY**_-grite al despertarme_**-Donde estoy?**_

Me encontraba,recostada en un cuarto tan blanco que se hacia molesto, me levante con dificultad y me diriji hacia la puerta, al momento de salir camine por el solitario pasillo en donde al final de este se encontraba una luz segadora, era un tanto hipnotizante asi que camine hacia ella y al momento de atravesar aquella luz yo

**P.O.V de Cleyton**

Habia llevado a Laney al hospital, las horas eran agobiantes y en mi mente tenia la inquietud de que ella no haya sobrevivido

-_**Esto es muy dificil de decir pero hubo un problema con la operacion-**_dijo un hombre vestido de bata que estaba de espaldas

_**-Digame doctor, que paso**_-pregunte con mi corazon en mi garganta

-_**No lo logramos...**_-respondio aquel

Estaba al borde de el llanto denuevo, todos mis intentos habian sido en vano,tocaba mis heridas envendadas para causarme dolor, me odiaba a mi mismo por no salvarla, despues de unos leves momentos de autoflajelacion escuche la voz de aque senios

-_**Si, la operacion nos fall**_o-dijo aquel tipo dandoce la vuelta mostrando un libro de matematicas

-_**Cleyton Brown reportece a la sala 9B, repito,Cleyton Brow favor de reportace a la sala 9B**_-retumbo una voz proviente de las bocinas del hospital

Con ganas de acesinar al tipo que me asusto de muerte me diriji lo mas rapido que pude a la sala que me pidio aquella voz

-Abro la puerta con desesperacion-_**QUEPASO?**_-grite tan rapido que nadie me entendio

-_**Esta bien, tiene algunas heridas internas y dos costillas rotas, necesitara descanzo pero se repondra**_-dijo el doctor que estaba viendo apuntando quien sabe que cosa en unas hojas-_**Bueno, supongo que querran privacidad, me retiro**_-exclamo el medico y al momento de terminar de escribir se retiro

-_**Mi amor**_-dijo la peliroja con una voz debil mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi mejilla

-_**Me preocupaste mucho sabes?**_

-_**Lo se, que te paso**_?-pregunto alarmada al verme con el torzo envuelto en vendajes

-_**Nada importante cielo**_-respondi sin darle importancia_**-Laney que haces?**_-le pregunte asustado al ver como se levantaba de la cama_**-No, debes quedarte en la cama**_-le dije con seriedad-_**El doctor dijo que necesitabas descanzar**_

-_**Me importa una mierda lo que piense el doctor**_-exclamo la pelirroja apartando mis manos-_**Yo solo quiero hacer esto**_

Laney se levanto con dificultad de la cama y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi torzo y me abrazo como nunca antes el la vida,pasados unos momentos dirijio sus hermosos ojos a los mios y me beso, eran de esas beses en el que amas sentir dolor, nos dolia sobremanera tocarnos pero no nos importaba,arriesgamos nuestras vidas por el otro haci que un poco de dolor es lo de menos para nosotros en ese momento

_**-Ah**_-se quejo Laney

_**-Es suficiente preciosa, debes descanzar-**_le dije con calma y la recoste denuevo en su cama

_**-Clay...**_

_**-Si?**_

_**-Recuestate conmigo**_

_**-Estas segura?**_

_**-Solo haslo, es lo unico que hara que me sienta mejor**_

-Me recuesto con cuidado a su lado-_**Mejor?**_

-_**Claro**_-dijo sonriente

Estabamos acurrucados en la cama,solo con el contacto de nuestras mejillas nos basto para sentirnos en el paraiso

_**-Sabes algo Laney?**_

_**-Si?**_

_**-Es increible que haya descubrido la felicidad mediante la tristeza, es como si mis lagrimas hubieses estado limpando un camino manchado para demostrar la belleza que habia desde el**_

_**-Amo cuando te pones cursi**_

_**-Aveces pienso que exagero jeje**_

_**-Otra cosa?, cuanto tiempo estuve inconsiente?**_

-**_Dos dias_**-respondi como si nada

-_**DOS DIAS!**_-dijo exaltada

-_**Sip, quieres ver algo increible?**_-le dije sacando mi telefono-_**Mira esto**_

**Cleyton Brow Penn y Laney Brown Penn**

**Amor-100%**

**Increible-1000%**

**Adorable-1000000000000000%**

**Quien lo diria, Amy Irons resulto ser una loca desquiciada, ayer nos llego un video por parte de Carrie Beff mostrandonos como intento asesinar a nuestra pareja favorita,Laney me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije con anterioridad encerio y por cierto, me alegra saber que siempre estaras segura de con el y Cleyton... si estas soltero llamame:D**

**El video de la asombrosa y brutal pelea de Cleyton contra 7 hombres estara en un link aqui abajo**

**Realidades Peaceville fuera;)**

**P.D. Clayle forever:3**

_**-Jajaja idiota-rio Laney**_

_**-Laney...**_

_**-Oh?Que pasa cielo?**_

_**-Te quieres casar conmigo?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wooo la anciada secuela jajaja n.n, estoy sumamente contento con la segunda parte y espero que ustedes le encante tambien, realmente es la mas larga que e escrito, me tomo tres dias terminarla T.T<strong>_

_**Pero bueno,porfavor dejen su review si les gusto ya que siempre me dan mas ganas de escribir:D**_

_**Soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**_

_**Los amo.3.**_


End file.
